Scott
by Jonathan Shapiro
Summary: A new trainer appears in Sinnoh, and his only intention is to defeat Ash.OC Language, violence, and mabye lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to pokemon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Which way did a trainer named Ash go?"

"Ah last I saw he was headed to face the next gym leader."

"Damn, I suppose I'd better hurry to catch up to him." And with that, Scott gathered his new badge from Roark and left for Eterna city.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: yes I know, Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper short, but I'm very lazy and I'll update In a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Firedragon, lets head out." Scott got on his Charizard and headed towards where J had landed. J was leaving the reckage on her Salamence when she was almost hit by a burst of fire. She landed hard and fell off. "Croc, use Blizzard." Scott said as his Feraligatr came out. The ice type move hit Salamence, causing it to faint. "Those are some nice pokemon, Ariados, string shot!"

"Flamethrower."

The flamethrower went right through the string and hit Ariados, making it faint to. "I don't like thiefs, especially those as low as you." And with that Scott sent out his Torterra and his Blazekin. "Fire blast, Hydro pump, and Leaf storm." Scott returned all of his pokemon except Firedragon and left for where Ash had gone, leaving only a crater in the ground where J had once stood.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: SORRY, I've been extremely lazy lately, also, there is a large time gap between the last chapter and this one. R&R DAMMIT

Scott looked over his shoulder at the building which held the newly defeated elite four. He still hadn't found that trainer Ash, but he did not care anymore. He had only wished to face him in a battle on a whim. After defeating the entire elite four with only FireDragon being used, Scott decided he would simply face him if he saw him. He was satisfied with the eight badges he possessed from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh. By the time Scott had reached Hoenn, however, he was invincible. His current win/loss ratio was about 131,819/7. The seven losses had been to his only true rival, Brandon, and his numerous battles with a mysterious man who called himself Yellow. Scott went to a nearby cave, hoping to get another dragon type pokemon. Salamence was next on the list.

Scott leaped from his bike as soon as he saw it. A Bagon. This would be easy. Scott pulled the ball that contained LeafDragon. With a flick of his wrist, Torterra came out. Scott did not even need to tell LeafDragon what to do; they had done this enough times. Leaves flew out from the treetop and shot toward the still oblivious Bagon. Amidst the flurry of leaves, a pokeball came and hit the Bagon in the middle of its head. Scott strolled over to the still shaking ball. The ball abruptly stopped shaking when Scoot picked it up. "SkyDragon." With that single word, he shrugged his pack off his shoulder and let it drop to the damp floor of the cave. He unzipped it and placed SkyDragon into the midst of a many more balls that were identical to it.

Scott's roster of pokemon (no order):

FireDragon-Charizard

LeafDragon-Torterra

FlameTiger-Blazekin

Croc-Feraligatr

Monkey-X-Primeape

DarkDragon-Tyranitar

Bolt-Raichu

Alakazam-Alakazam

Shadow-Gengar

RedDragon-Red Gyarados

StoneDragon-Aerodactyl

Dragon-Dragonite

StoneDino-Rampardos

ShieldDino-Bastiodon

Scott has way more than that list, but those are the ones he currently uses. Some are temporarily released to do as they like, the rest are in the computer system.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay SkyDragon, are you ready?" Scott was in a forest clearing with his new Bagon nodding and staring attentively at him. "Good then." He stood up and nodded towards LeafDragon. A flurry of leaves came from the treetop and this time went straight for SkyDragon. The Bagon jumped deftly from the attack and ran towards LeafDragon. SkyDragon jumped and was about to bite the Torterra when it used crunch. The powerful attack made SkyDragon fall back and almost faint. It shook its head, and then ran forward again. LeafDragon used earthquake, but Bagon jumped onto a nearby tree. The tree then shook also, and SkyDragon began to jump from tree to tree. He then began to use ember as he jumped. While doing this, the amount of trees to use as footholds steadily decreased. Then LeafDragon stopped his earthequake and shot a solar beam directly at SkyDragon. The Bagon dodged the solar beam, but it fell to the ground and fainted when LeafDragon used earthquake again. Scott nodded and sent SkyDragon back to its pokeball. "Not bad."

"HEY!"

Scott turned to see a blue haired girl waving to him. "Wanna battle?"

After exchanging names, hers was Dawn, the battle began. Skydragon, being a newly caught pokemon for Scott, still needed to be instructed verbally. "Dragonbreath." The stream of breath hit the Empoleon directly. The Empoleon then tried to use drillbeak. "Dodge, bite, dodge, Zen headbutt." SkyDragon did as told and dodge both beak attacks nimbly. "Ember, then headbutt." The ember attack hit, but the Empoleon finally dodged successfully and hit it directly with an ice beam. SkyDragon nearly fainted from that one powerful hit, but he stayed standing nonetheless. "SkyDragon, use ember while jumping off the trees again. The Bagon did as told again and began to steadily wear the Empoleon down. Then, on its own accord, it jumped forward and used Zen headbutt. As the Empoleon staggered backwards, SkyDragon began to glow. Moments later, the Bagon was changed into a Shelgon. It ran for the other pokemon and used a newly gained move, crunch. The KO was instant and SkyDragon happily returned to its pokeball. "Wow! You might be as good as Ash!" She turned and began to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "And where might Ash be?" Catching the murderous intent now coming off of Scott in waves, she tried to run away, but a certain Feraligatr was instantly in front of her, its maw fully opened. "I'll ask one more time." Dawn turned back around towards Scott. "I-I don't know! He is probably on a ship going back to Pallet Town since he beat the Elite Four! Please leave me be!" Scott, who'd wanted to fight Ash for a while, only grinned. Dawn, now terrified, ran off, this time Croc didn't stop her. Scott let out all of his pokemon. "Good news, we are going hunting."

A/N: HA! I actually updated, and you thought I wouldn't….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was told to make a long chapter, so that's why it took so long.

ENJOY OR ELSE!

Scott, who'd be traveling for many days to reach the town that the ship was landing, had left SkyDragon with LeafDragon to train while he handled Ash. He searched the crowd that was leaving until he spotted Ash. Scott knew that their battle would cause more than enough damage to the surrounding city, so he decided to trail him.

By the time Ash arrived at a rock-filled quarry, Scott was ready to kill him without even having the battle. Ash had gone to over 30 different places, all horridly stupid and irrelevant. Scott tok a deep breath, and then walked into view. "Hello Ash, care for a battle?"

Ash, who nearly shit his pants, turned towards the voice, then flashed his stupid grin. "I'm always ready for a battle. What's your name?"

"Scott."

With that, he threw out his first, and perhaps strongest, pokemon. FireDragon. "I usually don't need to tell my pokemon what to do, but I'll make an exception this time. I don't plan on going easy on you." Ash only continued to smile as his Pikachu leapt off from his shoulder. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash pointed at the Charizard and the Pikachu let loose the powerful electric attack. "Hmph, pathetic." Scott didn't need to tell FireDragon what to do. It shot out an exceptionally large flamethrower into the lightning bolt. "Now, use mega punch FireDragon." FireDragon nodded and flew into the air. "Thunder!" FireDragon blocked it again with flamethrower. "Dodge it Pikachu!" But it was too late, the small pokemon was still a bit drained from the thunder attack. The hit was direct. Pikachu went flying backwards to Ash's feet. It slowly got up, but Ash quickly returned it. "Heh, you're pretty good. Blastoise! Go!" The Blastoise immediately sent out a large hydro pump that FireDragon easily matched with flamethrower. "FireDragon, finish this with earthquake, then mega punch, and fire blast."

Blastoise fainted. Scott's face was still quite blank, but inside he was raging with adrenaline. He hadn't had this much fun since his last fight with Brandon. "RedDragon." The Charizard didn't go back to his pokeball, but only flew to the side as the red Gyrados came out. "Your move Ash." Ash, still in shock from the Blastoise's speedy defeat, sent out Pikachu again. "Thunder, then Iron tail!" The thunder hit directly, but RedDragon managed to move out of the way of the iron tail. "Volt tackle!"

RedDragon fainted.

"This is getting to be fun." FireDragon came off from the sidelines and let out quite the fearsome roar.

"Thunder!" FireDragon dodged this time and let loose a fire blast. It hit Pikachu directly. Pikachu, now wobbling, shook its head and got ready. "It seems to be close, but if I can take down your most powerful 

pokemon, then it'll be a cinch from there!" Ash continued to smile, he didn't realize that Scott was slowly losing it. "Fire blast, and use your strongest."

"Thunder!"

The resulting explosion was enough to knock both Ash and Scott back a good 20 or so feet. Ash grunted as he got up in the clearing smoke. Pikachu was unconscious, but FireDragon wasn't far from it. "Come back Pikachu." Ash said with more than a hint of sadness in his voice. Scott withdrew FireDragon and sent out Croc. "Which one is next?" Ash only shook his head. "You win, you even beat Pikachu, I can't fight you."

"Too bad."

Scott had by now lost any control. He let loose all of his pokemon with him "Fire blast! Hydro pump! Thunder! Aero blast! Earthquake! Psychic! Nightmare! Hyper beam! AND PUNISHMENT!" Scott laughed horribly as the multitude of attacks destroyed the entire area. Debris blew all around hit, he and the entire area was engulfed in the explosion. He did not stop laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the distance, Yellow saw the smoke from the explosion. "Damn, I always thought that you'd make it to a colored level, but not so soon. It seems as though your trials will begin sooner than expected. And with that, Yellow hopped onto his Zapdos and flew off into the distance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I see." Green nodded, and then turned to Blue. "You should go to him with Yellow." She also nodded and walked off to get her pokemon.

………………………...

A/N: OMFG.

I amaze myself. I did this in a day. But then again, it probably sucks ass. Aw well, ENJOY THE NEXT ONE

Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott was walking down a path in the middle of Pallet Town, now that he had killed that trainer; he was getting ready to visit an old friend. Scott abruptly jumped to his side, throwing three pokeballs out while doing so. Croc, Flametiger, and Alakazam took up positions in front of their master. "Heh, you needn't guard me guys." With that, Alakazam used psychic and FlameTiger used sky uppercut on the trainer currently riding that familiar Zapdos. Both missed. "Yo, long time no see." Scott withdrew all of his pokemon except for Croc. "Ice beam." The attacked missed as Yellow's Zapdos ducked nimbly. "Tsk, tsk, is that how you greet me after three years? I thought you were above that." "Blizzard." This time the attack hit and Zapdos fell to the ground, Yellow with it. "Damn, that hurt. Aw well, it seems that you won't behave humanly until I fight you." With that, he threw out two more pokeballs. "Three versus three?" Scott only tossed out two as well. This time FireDragon came out instead of Alakazam. Yellow's pokemon that came out were Pikachu and Sceptile. "Go."

"Kill them."

FlameTiger v Sceptile

FireDragon v Pikachu

Croc v Zapdos

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Croc moved with that lightning speed that only Feraligatrs can and then used slash before Zapdos could get in the air. "Bite." Croc did and stopped Zapdos's attempt of flight. "Ah ah ah, thunder." Croc jumped back but not completely in time and stumbled to the ground. It lay there as the Zapdos flew up, this time without its trainer. "Croc, blizzard. And keep it going." Zapdos could only stand the strong attack for so long and stumbled out of the ice storm right into range of Croc. "Crunch and slash!" Zapdos did not faint, but almost did and could not move from the attack. FlameTiger immediately jumped in and prepared to fight Sceptile. The two exchanged many quick punches and kicks until Sceptile made a sweeping motion with its tail and knocked FlameTiger back. "Fire blast, blaze kick, and sky uppercut!" Scott was dangerously close to getting as he had before with Ash. Only blaze kick hit its mark, but the damage was done and Sceptile fell down on its knees and fainted. "Aw, I thought I shouldn't have used a new one." Yellow sent out his Raichu. FireDragon stepped forward. "Let's cut to chase, shall we?"

Scott understood.

"FireDragon, use fire blast with all of your power!"

"Thunder."

The resulting blast was so enormous, it made the explosion from the Ash battle pale in comparison. The streets were mostly bare as the people had fled as soon as Yellow appeared. Now anyone who was remotely near them was almost instantly killed. Buildings began to fall over as Scott and his pokemon ran through the mayhem.



…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The entire area around them was decimated, and just as the dust was settling and Scott saw both pokemon unconscious, a low rumble began to pour over them. From the east, Scott saw the enormous wave as a girl with long blue hair that was maybe 18 9About Scott's age), on a Kyogre. Scott ducked into a nearby ditch as the wave pounded on him. He had pulled his pokemon back into their balls before it hit, but since he did, he couldn't fully hide in the ditch. After the water died down, Scott guessed he had three or so broken limbs. He raised his head and saw that Yellow was unhurt and laughing. Or was until the newcomer hit him over the head. Scott could hear her yelling, "Idiot! What the hell were you told to do? Get him to come with us and that's it! HE! SPECIFICALLY! TOLD! YOU! TO! NOT! BATTLE! HIM!" She articulated each word with another punch. "Damn it Blue, I was just having some fun…" This was met with a kick placed at his crotch and he doubled over when it connected. With that Blue walked over to Scott and offered him her hand. When nothing happened, she told him that there was nothing to fear. "I'm not afraid of you; it just seems that your little arrival broke both arms and maybe my left leg. Plus several other small bones."

"Oh… that was supposed to hit Yellow…" She actually blushed a bit as she said this and threw out a pokeball, releasing a Flygon. She helped him on its back, then got on as well, leaving Yellow to cup his very sore balls.

………………………………………….

A/N: HAPPY?

I sure hope so.

R&R OR I WILL DIE!!

And no that is not a blank threat… or incentive to not R&R… just do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i own a computer... but not Pokémon...

........................................................................................................................................................................

Scott stood before a man in his late forties that had a black beard and wore a long emerald cloak. All around him were different people with colored cloaks. Blue and Yellow were there on either side of him, each wearing their colored cloak. No one said anything. Eventually, the man spoke, "I see." Before Scott could respond, Yellow did for him. "So is he in or not?" The man, who was referred to as Emerald, laughed. "He was _in_ before you went to get him and somehow ended up battling. Now, get him his cloak and gear, and welcome to the organization, Silver."

Blue grabbed his hand and lead him quickly to another room with one silver cloak behind glass among other colors. Blue punched in a code on a pad and the glass fell away. "Go on." Said Yellow and nudged him. Silver put it on to find that it fit exactly. Blue grabbed Silver's old backpack and threw it into a corner after emptying it. She then began to put each ball onto two straps that would cross over his chest similarly to the way grenade straps did. When she was done, she put it on him underneath his cloak. She began to do some other thing, but Silver grabbed her arm. "Just for shits and giggles, what exactly is going on?" Blue looked at him then blushed at the fact that she forgot completely that they were supposed to clue him in. "Oh, well... Emerald is the leader of our organization that is made up of the most elite Pokémon masters that secretly monitor and protect the whole world. Welcome to our ranks, Silver." She smiled as Silver pulled his cloak back on to cover the crossing straps. He then turned to Yellow. "So, what do I do know?" Yellow, who had been throwing up and catching a pokeball, looked over at him with an inquisitive glance. "What do you do? Missions, of course." Just then, the man who wore a red cloak appeared on a screen. "Silver, Yellow--" "What about me?" Blue interrupted, feeling left out." "You are needed for another mission involving Ruby. Now, you two are to accompany me in the disarming of a laboratory that has been producing pokemorphs. Already, 36 have been produced, and Emerald has ordered it be destroyed. Do you have all of you equipment?" Silver nodded. "Good, then meet me at the hangar." With that, the screen went blank an Yellow lead him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

They were dropped off as if they were doing anything but demolishing a premier scientific lab. Yellow immediately jumped onto his Zapdos and flew away. Red said nothing. Silver took the initiative and nodded to FireDragon who promptly let loose a stream of fire. Red watched silently and fiddled with a poke ball in his left hand. After the steel gate that loomed over them had been melted down. Red leapt swiftly over the bubbling metal, followed shortly by Silver. The place was enormous as a vast understatement. Silver pulled out the poke balls containing Croc, FlameTiger, and LeafDragon and threw them onto the ground. This was not going to be easy. Red also released a Magmar that seemed to be just a little too fond of the thought of burning things. Then, Yellow reappeared from the trees with Pikachu on his left shoulder, it and Zapdos letting out a combined massive bolt of lightning that struck the roof of the complex and ignited something. Or at least, Silver assumed that it ignited something seeing as the resulting explosion and smoke was too much to be caused by the lightning attack alone. Red's Magmar ran into the smoke, and while hesitant, Silver nodded to Croc and FlameTiger to follow suit. Somewhere in the distance, Silver heard an inhuman scream, followed by another explosion in the west wing. Red walked after his Magmar, apparently deaf to the noise. Silver decided to head westward, not really knowing why he did so.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yes, yes. I know I've been gone for a while, and I can't promise some mystical return, but I wil try to find time to write fan fics in between band auditions, AP/Honors, my actual book, and my obsession for video games. Until my next free minute!


End file.
